Vida de Médico
by jubs-chan
Summary: Um novo começo, um novo local, novas pessoas depois d tanto tempo sempre confinada naquela sala mtos amores e mta indecisao, com ql ela iria fikar? Qm ela realmente ama, mas pq msm assim com tantas novas possibilidades ela se sente tao sozinha?
1. Quem é vc?

Legenda:

Capitulo1  
Todo os dias são iguais, acordo cedo; 6 da manha pra ser mais exata, lavo o rosto, coloco o uniforme do colégio, tomo café da manha, passo a manha no colégio e volto para o almoço e passo a tarde inteira estudando, de noite janto, assisto TV e vou dormir.

Enfim, entediante, não? Gostaria de algo interessante. Sei lá, algo que estivesse em contato com as pessoas, que pudesse ajuda-las.

E foi assim que me coloquei nessa confusão toda.

Decidi fazer medicina, assim estaria em contato com as pessoas, isso ocuparia meu tempo e nunca seria parado e monótono, pelo contrario, seria um dia cheio e atarefado. Me identifiquei muito.fiz a faculdade e conquistei vários amigos. Entre eles Sango e Miroku, eles não se dão muito bem, mas acho que isso vai dar casamento.

Eu tinha um namorado, Kouga, mas nós rompemos porque ele ia voltar para a cidade dele e eu ia ficar. Afinal sou daqui.

Bom, mas eu precisava de um emprego. Miroku tem um amigo que é dono de um hospital e conseguiu emprego para todos nós. Miroku na pediatria, Sango na psiquiatria e eu na clinica geral, queria estar em contato com tudo.

Chegando lá fiz amizade rapidamente com uma das recepcionistas, Rin, garota adorável. Ela está apaixonada por um dos donos do hospital que tambem é medico, Sesshoumaru, nossa, lindo mesmo! Um yokai magnífico, com uma frieza no olhar que me hipnotizava mais ainda. Mas o outro dono, o amigo do Miroku, o tal de InuYasha ainda não conheci.

Estou me adaptando muito bem no novo emprego. To trabalhando como um alouca das 2 da tarde ate às 2 da noite com cerca de 30 minutos de intervalo, o todo momento chegam pacientes. À noite por incrível que pareça é mais movimentada que à tarde, o único dia de folga que tenho é a quinta-feira, trabalho no domingo para ganhar mais e formar carreira mais rapidamente.

No dia de folga aproveito para me cuidar, sair com os amigos e ver minha família. Ainda sou muito ligada com ela.

Em um dia extremamente movimentado no hospital esbarrei com um louco que corria em busca de um remédio para a dor. Acabei levando um tombo que me levou a torcer o pé. Gritava de dor, logo fui atendida por um medico que nunca vi. Ele rapidamente colocou meu pé no lugar e o enfaixou, passou um remédio, falava comigo, mas eu não prestava atenção. Estava maravilhada com sua beleza! De longos cabelos prateados e lindos olhos âmbares, o corpo? A ... isso não seu pra ver direito fiquei admirando o rosto dele:

# escutou algo do que eu disse?#

# ahn? A sim, claro! Me desculpe, mas nunca te vi por aqui.#

# não me vê porque só trato dos médicos e fico na parte administrativa.#

# a sim, entendo.#

# me chamo InuYasha e você?#

CONTINUA

Uhuuuuuuu fic nova!!

Bom como vocês puderam perceber a nossos personagens são médicos, então me perdoem as falhas, afinal não sou medica pra saber com tantos detalhes.

Espero que gostem e por favor me deixem reviews falando o acharam ta??


	2. Meu novo patrão

Legenda:

capitulo 2

# InuYasha? Então você é amigo do Miroku?#

# você conhece aquele tarado então?#

# tarado? Jura? Nunca o vi se portando assim.#

# jura? Que milagre ele não sendo tarado! Conheço ele desde pequeno e sempre foi um tarado. Mas me diga como se chama?#

#a sim , me chamo Kagome.#

# bom Kagome, foi um prazer te conhecer e cuidar de você, qualquer coisa já sabe onde me encontrar, não?#

# sim, obrigada por tudo.#

# por nada.#

Voltei para o trabalho atordoada, fiquei pensando nele o resto do dia. Como ele foi mau, falou que eu podia aparecer lá se precisasse, mas o que iria precisar na administração? Ou então iria me machucar de novo para falar com ele? Como ele é mau! Podia ter pegado o meu telefone, sei lá! Mas o que eu to pensando? Acabei de conhecer ele. Ai mas ele é lindo, maravilhoso e deve ter no maximo 30 anos. To com InuYasha7, então, ta aceitável(pra vc mo)! Ai Kagome, para e se concentra nos pacientes. Chega!

Passou cerca de uma semana ate que vi novamente aquele Deus! Ele vinha caminhando em minha direção pelo corredor. Achei que ele não fosse falar comigo, já me contentava em ter aquela visão maravilhosa. Mas não, ele veio diretamente falar comigo.

# não precisou de nada então?#

# ahn? A não. Do que eu precisaria na parte administrativa?#

# bom não sei, alguma sugestão, critica, sei lá! # haha, o deixei sem jeito, ele ficou sem graça, sem o que pensar!!

# não, está tudo perfeito para mim!#sorri vitoriosa.

# tudo bem então... me diz onde você costuma jantar,aqui? Você entra as 2, né? # pra quem me conhece a uma semana ele já sabe muito da minha vida .

# sim , fico aqui mesmo no hospital.#

# a não, assim não pode. Vamos jantar comigo? Me faz companhia?# ele é bem rápido, num fez cerimônia nenhuma pra me convidar.

#bom eu não sei, só tenho 30 minutos de intervalo.#

# não seja por isso, passo pra uma hora#

# como assim? O que meu patrão vai dizer? Não vai deixar!#

# boba, eu sou a seu patrão, vamos logo to morrendo de fome!# então ele me aumentou o intervalo só para eu ir com ele!! Ta querendo que eu va mesmo!!

Ele me puxou para fora do hospital e fomos ate uma lanchonete por perto. Conversamos muito e sobre vários assuntos, ele realmente é muito legal, mas as vezes um pouco grosso, mas mesmo assim adorei ele. A uma hora se passou muito rápido, não pense que a gente ficou, num teve clima pra isso(mas se tivesse ela aproveitava), foi um clima muito cômico, nossa ri demais com ele, pareceu que nós nos conhecíamos a muito tempo! Num teve um clima romântico pra rola alguma coisa , infelizmente(o que eu disse?), mas já valeu a pena pelas risadas.

Depois que acabamos de comer voltamos para o hospital e antes de entrar.

CONTINUA

OI GENTE!!

td joia?? bom como sou uma otima amiga e bem legal decidi posta o proximo capitulo antes!!

espero q gostem e mto obriada pelas reviews!!isso faz uma criança feliz!!

bjus

Ja Ne


	3. Nao Acredito

Legenda:

Capitulo 3

# Kagome ... bom ...você poderia me passar o seu celular pra te chamar pra gente repetir o passeio de hoje? Me diverti muito, quando você tem folga?# nossa ele é direto mesmo.

#bom é na quinta-feira e você quer sair de novo?#

# sim, gostei de você! Então, vai me dar o seu celular?#

# tudo bem, é 9938-7810# ele é determinado mesmo, gostei disso!

# ótimo, a gente esse vê na quinta, eu te ligo!#

Antes que eu pudesse dizer tchau ele me deu um selinho, não tive reação e nem pude dizer nada. Ele foi embora acenando. Fiquei na porta feito tonta olhando ele ir embora, ai mas que ódio eu não podia ter ficado com essa cara de sem rumo! Não podia ter dado esse gostinho a ele. Quando me dei conta entrei correndo para o hospital. A mas ele ia me pagar por me deixar daquele jeito! A se ia e não ia ser só uma vez!

Finalmente a porcaria da quinta chegou, tava ansiosa pra ela como uma estúpida adolescente (gente eu sou uma adolescente, mas ouvi essa frase num filme e sempre quis usar! To me sentindo a adulta, huahuahua). Finalmente ele ligou! Graças a deus! Num tava mais agüentando ficar nessa agonia. Marcamos de ir ao parque da cidade, escolha estranha, mas deixa pra lá, ate que pode ser bem romântico a roda gigante! Ai mas eu tenho horror a altura!!

Bom , como ele ligo e falo que vinha me m busca as 19 H e ainda são 11H eu tenho bastante tempo pra ir almoçar, fazer umas comprinhas e ir ver minha família. Então vamos lá! Primeiro quero ir num bom restaurante, acho que vou naquele no centro da cidade de massas italianas, adoro aquele! Cheguei ao restaurante, escolhi mina mesa e pedi o prato, quando estava acabando de almoçar adivinha quem entrou no restaurante??

??

??

??

??

??

??

??

o Sesshoumaru!!( hahahaha pensaram que era o Inu)nossa realmente ele é lindo! Não sei se fiz bem aceitando sair com o InuYasha, podia ter tentado o Sesshy, para Kagome para de pensar isso!! A Rin gosta dele, mas que ele é um pedaço de mal caminho, a isso ele é! Ele me viu e veio me cumprimentar. Ele realmente é muito educado. Bom , chega de comer e vamos as compras! Comprei uma saia branca com delicadas flores e uma blusa com um belo decote, nada exagerado é claro, mas com certeza iria conseguir belas olhadas dos rapazes. Um alinda blusa vermelha decotada e é claro que a usaria hoje de noite. Com as compras feitas fui a casa de minha mãe e depois voltei pra casa pra me arrumar. Cheguei, tomei um banho, lavei os cabelos e os sequei depois deixando-os um pouco ondulados, quando estava acabando de fazer a maquiagem a campainha tocou. Na certa seria InuYasha, já que eram 19 H.  
abri a porta e realmente era ele, estava lindo, com calças jeans e uma blusa azul. Ele ficou me olhando parado na porta como se tivesse vendo uma miragem, ficou com a mesma cara de bobo que ele me fez ficar por causa daquele selinho, hahahaha eu falei que ia me pagar!! Abri um sorriso de vitoriosa com muito gosto.

# hei, InuYasha! Vai fica com essa cara de bobo ai me olhando?# não pude deixar de zoar ele!!

#ahn? O que? A Kagome, você ta muito diferente do que te vejo no hospital! Você ta mais linda do que já é!# nossa por essa não esperava!

# er...brigada, bom , mas vamos?#

# a sim , vamos!#

#deixa só eu pegar a minha bolsa!#


	4. Pq voce está com ele?

Legenda:

capitulo 4

Fomos ao parque, como um cavalheiro ele comprou os ingressos pra mim! Ai que bom, não gastei meu dinheirinho, sou meio pão dura... o primeiro brinquedo foi a montanha russa, ai como eu odeio aquelas subidas e descidas loucas, na primeira já me agarrei no pescoço do InuYasha(nem tiro uma lasquinha, não imagina!) e ele só ria do meu medo!

Ai mas que chato nem pra me tranqüiliza naqueles braços fortes, não ele tira sarro da minha cara! Aff... Bom, depois fomos nas xícaras giratórias, naquele eu adorei, me diverti muito, e o Inu ficou tonto! Bem feito, ri pra caramba dele! Ele ficou puto! Depois fomos para a casa dos espelhos, quando estávamos entrando ele segurou a minha mão o tempo todo e não soltou o resto da noite.

Nos olhando nos espelhos vi como a gente fazia um lindo casal, a gente seria um lindo par de namorados, pêra o que to falando, nem fiquei serio com ele! Por ultimo a roda gigante! Ai como eu tenho medo de altura! Quase desisti, mas não ia deixar ele me chama de medrosa! Então eu entrei!

Estava tão amedrontada que nem percebi ele me abraçando e mexendo no meu cabelo, quando me dei conta ele estava me beijando!! Que tudo, ele estava me beijando!! Um beijo maravilhoso, quente e sedutor. Ali me esqueci da altura, eu só queria me concentrar naquele beijo e na ótima sensação que estava sentindo, aquela boca e língua me devorando e eu as devorando tambem! Foi um dos meus melhores beijos, clamo, quente, louco de desejo e vontade, se aquela roda não tivesse parado não sei se ia me conter! Eu ia... bem , acho que vocês me entendem...o calor tava subindo! Mas felizmente( ou infelizmente?) a roda parou e tivemos que descer.

# posso te levar pra casa?#

#pra casa?# mas já? Tava tão bom aqui!!

#se você quiser ir pra minha... to brincando, Kagome...eu vou te leva pra casa e logo em seguida vou pra minha.# a tava quase aceitando ir para sua. Não, ele vai acha que sou muito fácil!

E assim foi, só uns amassos a mais no carro. A ta bom, uns não, porque ficamos umas duas horas nos amassos no carro e tive que me controla pra não ir alem disso!

E depois entrei pra casa!

Ai como eu fui burra, porque não chamei ele pra entrar em casa ou então aceitei ir pra dele. Não Kagome!! Assim ele vai pensa que você é muito fácil! Ai mas que ia ter sido uma noite maravilhosa ninguém pode negar!! Bom , mas chega de pensar nisso!! Tenho que dormir porque amanha tenho que ir trabalhar!! Será que ele vai me procura no hospital? Será que vai falar comigo?? Ai já to pensando nele de novo!! Chega !! Tenho que me conter!!

Finalmente consegui dormir depois da agradável noite com o InuYasha! Quando acordei fui pro trabalho, chegando lá olhava pra todos os lados procurando ele!! Ai devia parece uma idiota fazendo isso!! Só depois de muito tempo que fui perceber que tinha câmeras espalhadas pelo hospital e provavelmente tinha alguém do outro lado vendo eu toda esperançosa, na verdade pagando o maior mico, procurando o InuYasha. E nisso minha cabecinha começou a dar asas a imaginação e pensar que o InuYasha poderia estar vendo aquelas imagens!! Ai mas que vergonha se ele chegasse a vê-las.

Eu queria sumi e nesse momento ouço uma voz chamando o meu nome.

# Kagome?# ai gelei na hora, será que é o InuYasha atrás de mim vendo o meu constrangimento??

# Senhorita Kagome?# senhorita?? O InuYasha não me chama de senhorita... então não é ele...ai que alivio.

# pois não?# disse enquanto me virava e me deparava com uma visão maravilhosa!!

# senhorita Kagome, temos um problema na sala KagomeInuYasha, poderia me ajudar?#

# claro senhor Sesshoumaru# ai como eu queria poder beijar a boca dele nesse exato momento!! Kagome o que é isso?? Saiu ontem com o InuYasha e já está pensando em outro??

# por favor não me chame de senhor , parece q já sou velho# o que você quiser...(ela ta pouco se derretendo, imagina que ele num ta percebendo).

# só se o sen... se você não me chamar de senhorita ... é muito formal# (acabo de se entrega).

# tudo bem, mas agora me acompanhe sim?#

#claro!# tudo o que você quiser...Kagome se controle!!

Atendi o paciente rapidamente e assim se passou o resto da semana, e nada do InuYasha me procurar... a já to achando que como eu não quis ir pra casa dele, ele não quer mais saber de mim, devia ter aceitado!! Não para de se desvalorizar assim, quer saber pra mim chega não vou ficar aqui esperando ele dar o ar da graça quando bem entender achando que vou estar sempre disponível pra ele! Tenho que procurar alguém que me de valor, ele que vai ta perdendo , se ele não quer tem quem queira!!

# Kagome?# será ele?? Porque ainda não consigo reconhecer a voz dele!!

# sim?# me virei e dei de cara com Sesshoumaru, dei de cara mesmo, virei e por pouco que não bati o rosto no peito dele...ai mas que peito...

# Kagome você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite?#

# eu vou estar de plantão# o que será que ele quer comigo??

# é que tenho uma reunião de médicos agora noite e gostaria que algum médico fosse comigo e a sua companhia é bem agradável# impressão minha ou ele ta me cantando??

# bem eu não sei... não sei se posso sair...#

# não seja por isso, eu ti libero hoje# ahn??

# como??#

# você não sabe?? Sou um dos donos do hospital.# ele tambem?? Afinal quantos donos tem esse hospital??

# bom se é assim , não vejo problema#

# ótimo vá pra casa se arrumar e em uma hora e meia eu passo lá te pegando#

# desculpe mas como você sabe onde eu moro?#

# eu pego na sua ficha o nome da sua rua#

# a tudo bem# ai mas que vergonha , que furada!!

# então daqui a pouco no vemos#

# certo.#

Fui pra casa tomei um banho e coloquei um vestido de festas, com medo de não saber o que vestir, coloquei um vestido preto que pode ser usado em qualquer situação e em vários lugares. Como combinado ele chegou em uma hora e meia graças a Deus já estava arrumada! Entrei no carro, que por sinal era lindo, e fomos a tal reunião. Chegando lá ele me deu o braço , o que adorei e entramos no salão, cheio de médicos, alguns eu conhecia alguns dos meus professores estavam lá, fomos ate a nossa mesa e nos acomodamos, passado algum tempo uma pessoa parou atrás de mim:

# Kagome? O que faz aqui ? e com o Sesshoumaru?#

CONTINUA...

OI GENTE

ta aki mais um capitulo

espero q gostem e mto obrigada pelas reviews

elas deixam essa criança aki feliz

bjus

Ja Ne


	5. nova namorada

Capitulo 6

Me viro para trás e dou de cara com InuYasha! Mas quem diria, ele veio a reunião e nem me convido!! Ele que devia ter me convidado e eu que deveria estar segurando a braço dele e não essa idiota ai, mas perai... quem é essa garota?

# InuYasha vejo que conhece a senhorita Higurashi!# quem é ela eu quero saber!!

# sim eu a conheço#

# e posso saber como?# ai meu deus e agora o que eu falo? , que eu sai com o

InuYasha dei uns beijos ou o que?

# no hospital é claro! Ela teve uma contusão e eu cuidei dela!# que safado!!

Como ele se atreve a dizer só isso de mim!! Uma simples medica de quem ele cuidou!

# foi assim mesmo que você conheceu o meu irmão Kagome?# o que eles são irmãos?? Ate que são bem parecidos!!

# sim foi assim que eu conheci o senhor Taysho! Mas não sabia que vocês eram irmãos!# ele me olho feio como quem não gostou de formalidade com quem fora tratado, mas afinal ele esperava o que? falou que simplesmente me atendeu quando precisei e ainda aparece abraçado a outra que por sinal ainda não descobri quem é.

# mas creio que não fomos apresentadas, sou Kagome Higurashi e a senhorita?#

# claro que não fomos! nunca iria me misturar com gente como você!#

# perdoe a Kikyo senhorita Higurashi, ela não queria ter vindo a essa festa!#

# mas era o que faltava a sua namorada se recusar a vir no jantar que estão dando para nos!#

O que? Aquele jantar era pra eles? E o InuYasha estava sendo acompanhado da namorada? Pêra!! Ele tem namorada e saiu comigo!! A desgraçado, só me uso!! Mas eu to com o Sesshoumaru!! Se eu to com ele e essa festa é para ele então quer dizer que ele tem que me apresentar como algo dele, afinal ele não iria trazer uma colega de serviço para a festa em sua homenagem.Tudo bem ele quer jogar eu tambem sei , vou entrar no jogo dele!

# mas porque a senhorita não gostaria de estar aqui?#

# olha que lugar horrível só médicos horríveis tirando o meu Inu e medicas deploráveis!# perai ele ta me incluindo nessa, ai essa vaca logo vai leva uma!!

# a senhorita trabalha em que?#

# sou modelo, de longe se vê, não percebe?# nossa ela ta pedindo uma na cara!!

Graças a deus chegou outro medico e veio cumprimentar o Sesshoumaru!

# com vai Sesshoumaru?# (muito previsível a fala dele não??)

# muito bem senhor Almeida e o senhor?#

# vou indo , já não sou tão novo não é mesmo? E essa linda jovem com você quem é?#

# essa é Kagome Higurashi, minha namorada!# viu ? o que eu falei , ele ia me apresentar como algo dele, ele me olhou esperando ver minha cara de espanto mas não fiz o que ele esperava muito pelo contrario fingi que ele estava falando algo extremamente natural.

# como o senhor vai?#

#muito bem senhorita! Que bom que você esta namorando Sesshoumaru, finalmente aceitou dar uma chance para o seu coração#

# quem pode resistir a esse sorriso?# ai que fofo!!

# que bom que esta feliz vou deixar vocês a sos#

#ate mais Almeida#

# ate mais senhor, prazer em conhece-lo!#

Quando olhei para o InuYasha ele estava atônico!! Bem feito !! Quem mando!

Me uso sendo que tinha namorada!!

# eu... eu... não sabia que você estava namorando Sesshoumaru!#

# faz pouco tempo que a gente começou a namorar , não é Kagome?#

# sim , não faz muito!#

# a quanto tempo?#

# vamos deixar isso pra lá, eu quero dançar, vamos Sesshoumaru?#

# claro!#

Eu o deixei lá com cara de idiota do lado daquela chata!! Era isso que ele merecia!!

CONTINUA...

oi gente

ta aki mais um capitulo

espero q gostem

e qro agradecer as meninas q me deixam reviews

elas deixam essa criança felizzzzzzz

e acho q esse capitulo responde mtas questoes

bjus a todas

Ja Ne


	6. Com q direito?

Legenda:

Capitulo 6

# obrigado por não me desmentir Kagome!#

# eu entendi tudo Sesshoumaru! E outra eu queria dar o troco em alguém!#

# no meu irmão?#

# sim. Você acredita que ele me chamou pra sair e me beijou sendo que ele tinha namorada? E eu sem saber de nada sai com ele, me sinto mais traída que a própria namorada dele!#

# você não sabe, mas meu irmão namora essa moça a bastante tempo, ela a engana e não sei se ele finge que não vê ou é burro mesmo e não percebe!#

#como assim?#

# ele começou a namora-la um ano antes de entrar na faculdade e quando ele quis terminar com ela, ela invento uma historia louca que estava muito doente e que em breve iria morrer e queria passar o tempo que lhe restava de vida ao lado dele. Meu irmão ficou comovido e aceitou continuar com ela, mas ela não está doente coisa nenhuma e nu

nca esteve. E toda vez que ele fala em se separar dela ela tem uma falsa crise e isso o comove! Ele é um tolo! Ela quer se casar com ele e depois se separar pra ficar com parte da herança dele! Todo mundo sabe mas parece que ele não vê isso!#

# nossa, mas que ...# vaca!!

# pode falar, eu sei o que você está pensando, que ela é uma vigarista , ordinária#

# bem não era exatamente isso, mas serve#

# você não existe Kagome!#

# mas agora me diga uma coisa, (gente não esqueçam que eles tão dançando, não pensem que uma musica muito animada porque isso é uma convenção, então é uma musica mais calma e eles tão dançando um pouco mais próximos e abraçados, vcs me entenderam neh?), o que aquele homem quis dizer em dar uma chance ao seu coração?# que segredo será que ele esconde??

#bom, longa historia...#

# a me conta...Agora sou sua namorada...Acho que tenho o direito de saber não é?#

# tudo bem. Bom, sempre fui muito reservado e não era o mais como posso dizer...o pegador do colégio, fiquei com poucas garotas, mas teve uma com quem namorei por um bom tempo, nós nos dávamos muito bem, mas um dia não muito tempo, a mais ou menos 3 anos, nós tivemos uma discussão infantil e ela saiu da minha casa muito abalada, dirigindo como uma louca e acabou batendo o carro o não resistiu, desde então eu não saio com ninguém.#

# eu sinto muito não devia ter feito você se lembrar de tudo isso!# mas eu tava morta de curiosidade pra sabe!!

# não tem problema, você não fez por mal#

# mas e agora? O que vamos fazer? Com certeza muitos saberão dessa sua nova união...#

# sinto muito por coloca-la nisso tudo Kagome#

# não sinta eu deixei ser colocada!#

#bom o que podemos fazer é fingir por algum tempo e depois desfazer tudo!#

# você diz fingir por algum tempo?#

#sim, o que você acha?#

# por mim tudo bem!#

# ótimo! Agora vamos sentar um pouco meus pés já estão me matando!#

# a sim, claro!#

Voltamos para a mesa e lá estava ele com aquela "nova" namorada! Não podia me deixar abalar por ele e não iria!

Me sentei ao lado de Sesshoumaru e por incrível que pareça conversamos sobre inutilidades.

Finalmente a noite acabou e Sesshoumaru me levou pra casa, no dia seguinte acordei tarde e depois sai pra dar uma volta, almocei, na verdade tomei um lanche já que era 4 da tarde passei no parque e é claro fui na casa da minha mãe! No outro dia fui para o hospital...Ele estava tão agitado que nem me lembrei de ninguém.

Mas infelizmente não escapei dele. Quando tive um momento pra tomar um lanche senti alguém me puxando belo braço:

# posso saber que historia é essa de estar namorando o meu irmão?#

# e eu posso saber que historia é essa de ter uma namorada a anos??#

# como você sabe que é a anos?#

# o Sesshoumaru me contou!#

# sempre ele! Mas que droga! Me explique isso agora!#

# não antes de saber por que mesmo tendo namorada você quis sair comigo!#

# eu gostei de você como eu disse e se ele te contou tudo mesmo você deve saber que só estou com ela por pena!#

# então quando deixar de ter pena e não estiver mais com ela me procure, ate lá não venha tentar ter algo comigo, porque não sou mulher de dividir nada!#

# mas que droga Kagome! Não saia correndo, você ainda não me explicou que historia é essa de estar namorando o Sesshoumaru!# mas como você é idiota!!

# você não percebe nada mesmo não? Bem que ele me disse! Não vê que foi só para os outros deixarem de encherem o saco dele! Ele amava ela e ainda não se recuperou, mas todos ficam o pressionado que ele tinha que faze-los acreditar que estava bem, que já tinha superado! Eu só estou o ajudando!#

# ele é mesmo um tolo, um covarde!#

# olha quem fala!#

Sai da sala e continuei meu trabalho o que menos queria naquela hora era encontrar de novo o InuYasha! Me deparei com Sesshoumaru no corredor, ele me lançou um sorriso e eu correspondi!

Nossa, mas só agora eu realmente me dei conta de como ele é lindo, ate que eu podia tirar um proveito desse namoro!

# Kagome você tem algo pra fazer amanha na hora do almoço?#

# não# será que ele quer me encontrar??

# eu acho que precisamos conversar...Será que você poderia almoçar comigo?# ai meu deus, meu coração ta na boca!!

# tu-tudo bem...#

# ótimo te pego no teu apartamento ao meio dia!#

#tudo bem#

CONTINUA...

mais uma vez mto obrigada pelas reviews meninas

elas deixam essa criança aki mto feliz

bjaum pra todas

Ja Ne


	7. qria uma foto

Legenda:

Capitulo 7

Eu estava acabando de me arrumar quando a campainha tocou (já reparo que ela ta sempre acabando de se arruma??), corri e fui atender a porta e lá estava ele, estava lindo, meu deus como estava lindo!! Ele me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, perguntou se estava pronta e quando respondi que sim ele me estendeu o braço e sem muito pensar o segurei tranquei a porta e saímos.

Fomos a um lindo restaurante ali por perto e quando chegamos começamos a conversar sobre coisas sem grande importância quando ele ficou mais serio do que o normal, sabe que durante o almoço ele não estava tão serio, e começou a mudar o rumo da conversa:

# sabe Kagome, eu queria vir aqui com você porque já que a gente ta fingindo namorar temos que saber melhor um sobre o outro e eu gostaria de saber...#

#tudo bem, pode perguntar!#

#você tem quantos irmãos?#

#tenho um mais novo, o Souta, faz faculdade em Kyoto!#

# seus pais são vivos?#

#minha mãe é, vou todo dia de folga visitá-la, meu pai já faleceu#

#certo... Teve namorados?#

#hehe, durante a faculdade namorei sim, e terminei com ele porque ele voltou pra cidade dele, ele veio pra cá estudar.#

#ainda gosta dele?#

#creio que não, já passou muito tempo e não sinto nem mais falta dele!#

#certo... O que mais gosta de fazer nos dias de folga?#

# vou ver sempre minha mae e adoro ir ao salão de beleza e se possível gosto de ir ao cinema, sempre gostei de cinema!#

#gosta mesmo? Podemos ir agora depois do almoço... O que acha?#

#seria ótimo. Mas agora eu que preciso saber mais de você.#

E como vocês podem imaginar ficamos conversando para nos conhecermos ate a sessão do cinema começar. Entramos na sala e fomos nos sentar nas ultimas fileiras (eu adoro as ultimas da pra vê melhor e não tem chance de ninguém tacar nada em você, huahuahuahuahua). O filme que fomos ver era...Gente sabe que não to lembrando direito...A sim lembrei... Homem aranha...Logo vocês vão entender porque não lembrava o nome do filme.

Bom, nos sentamos e como sempre eu como sou gulosa já estava comendo uma pipoca (lembra que ela acabo de almoçar?) o Sesshoumaru dividiu ela comigo. Então estava lá eu indo pegar uma pipoca quando sinto a mão dele, me viro corada pra ele e antes de conseguir tirar a mão do pote ele a segura e me puxa pra perto dele e me beija (bem previsível, né?) não lembro de mais nada e por isso não me lembrava de qual filme fomos ver. Só sei que quando o filme acabou ele se levantou e me puxou junto saindo rapidamente do cinema. Na porta demos de cara com InuYasha acompanhado da sua namorada va...Bom vocês sabem o que ela é. Ele nos olho espantado:

# o que fazem aqui?#tonto num ta vendo?

# o que você acha que estamos fazendo aqui InuYasha?#

# se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando Sesshoumaru!#

#eu vim ver um filme com a minha namorada!# nossa que delicia!! A cara dele, eu tinha que ter fotografado!

#mas, mas , mas#

#mas o que InuYasha? Olha a gente precisa ir, ate mais tarde...#

Saímos rapidamente sem olhar pra trás, nossa ele devia ta com uma cara muito engraçada de quem num ta entendendo mais nada!! Só fiquei pensando nisso que nem me dei conta pra onde estávamos indo, só me dei conta quando o Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e novamente começou a me beijar.Ele me ergueu no ar e começou a andar, não me importei, só queria aproveitar aquela sensação, como ele beija bem...

Quando me dei conta estava dentro de uma casa muito linda por sinal sendo levada pelas escadas e entrando em um quarto...Meu deus somente naquela hora me dei conta do que ele queria...Mas já era tarde demais pra voltar atrás...

Pelo menos eu queria acreditar nisso...

Ele me acomodou na cama e deitou-se por cima de mim, começou a desabotoar a minha camisa. Ele parou pra admirar meu corpo:

# Kagome, eu...Eu... Não sei nem o que dizer, você é perfeita.#

#muito obrigada# corei violentamente o que não iria passar despercebido.

#Kagome você tem certeza? Eu não te forcei a nada né?#

#como eu já disse uma vez, eu me deixei ser levada, você não fez nada sozinho, se eu não quisesse não estaria aqui (atirada ela não?)#

Não precisou de mais nada ele voltou a me beijar com fervor e em pouco tempo já tinha tirado meu sutiã e minha saia. Nesse momento me dei conta q eu estava quase totalmente nua e ele ainda estava vestido, parei de beija-lo naquele momento:

#o que foi Kagome?#

# assim não vale, eu quase nua e você ainda todo vestido!!# um sorriso malicioso brotou em seu rosto e em segundos ele estava só de cueca!!

#feliz agora?#

#muito!#

Ele voltou a me beijar, o clima estava esquentando cada vez mais e já começava a ser uma tortura todas aquelas caricias e ele ainda com aquela cueca atrapalhando. Como se ele lesse meu pensamento arrancou a cueca e me penetrou, fui à loucura, o Kouga, meu antigo namorado, também era um Yokai e sempre dizem que Yokai são melhores de cama que humanos e tenho que admitir que são mesmo, mas o Sesshoumaru superava qualquer expectativa. Depois de alguém tempo atingimos o orgasmo e dormirmos, quando acordamos não deu tempo nem de pensar já estávamos transando de novo.

Já era 6 da tarde quando acordei de novo e lá estava ele me olhando...

#boa tarde dorminhoca!#

#dorminhoca? Depois de tanto exercício você acho que não ia ficar nenhum pouquinho cansada?#

#sei que sim, mas já são 6 da tarde e precisamos os dois ir trabalhar!#

#nossa é verdade...Será que eu posso tomar um banho?

#Claro, é aquela porta ali!#

#brigada#dei um beijo nele e fui pro banheiro.

Assim que ficamos prontos fomos pro hospital, quando cheguei me despedi dele, fui pegar meu avental pra começar a trabalhar quando senti alguém puxando o meu braço.

CONTINUA...

OI MENINAS

Td jóia??

Bom qro agradecer as reviews e tirando a duvida da Thata-chan quem morreu foi a Kagura sim, a rin é recepcionista no hospital e a Kagome é amiga dela!!

Bom gente tenho uma noticia

Já acabei essa fic aki em casa

Vo posta toda semana e logo ela ta aki inteirinha!!

E já vo começa a fazer uma fic nova

Mas essa a casal central vai ser o sesshy e a rin!!

Bjaum a todas

Ja Ne


	8. Vou te ajudar

Capitulo 8

#Kagome! Como você pode fazer isso comigo?#

# isso o q?#

# me traiu desse jeito?#

# do q você esta falando Rin?#(haha acharam que era o Inu né?)

# de você estar namorando o Sesshoumaru!# nossa tinha me esquecido que a Rin gostava do Sesshoumaru! Que mancada eu dei, mas...

#Rin eu não fiz nada a você, o meu namoro com o Sesshoumaru é só fachada porque todos ficam enchendo o saco dele por ele não ter superado a morte da sua namorada, noiva sei lá eu o que!# (sei me engana que eu gosto)

# então é isso?#

#mas é claro, o que poderia ser?#

#ahhh... Mas mesmo assim e agora como eu faço pra conquista-lo?#

#bom...Eu posso te ajudar... Meio que começo a fala bem de você pra ele...

Coisas do tipo!# (só ta enrolando a coitada)

#você faria Kagome?#

#mas é claro, sabe que sou sua amiga!#

#então está certo! Tchau!#

#tchau!# graças a deus consegui me livrar dela, mas e agora o que eu faço?

Realmente gosto dela, mas não sei direito o que sinto pelo Sesshoumaru ainda mais depois dessa noite!

Pensei ter me livrado dos incômodos, mas estava muito enganada, não deu nem uma hora que estava trabalhando quando encontrei InuYasha! Mas que droga será que depois da tarde linda e exaustiva que tive não ia ter um descanso? Ele me pegou pelo braço me apertando mais do que o necessário, tanto que me deixou a marca dos seus lindos dedinhos no meu braço com a cor roxeada.

#o que você quer agora?#

#saber o que você estava fazendo com o Sesshoumaru no cinema?#

#assistindo um filme oras, não é obvio?#

#Kagome você falou que só iria fazer isso pelas aparências, não precisava ter ido com ele ao cinema!# droga, pensa, pensa!!

# pra sua informação nós fomos convidados a ir ao cinema por amigos dele, estávamos mantendo as aparências!# ele me olhava com a cara de quem não acreditava em nada

# e outra quem é você pra me cobrar alguma coisa? Devia se preocupar com a vida da sua namorada!Ela não corre risco de morte a muitos anos? Qualquer hora ela morre e onde você estava? Cuidando da minha vida!# agora eu tinha mexido com a ferida! Ele abriu e fechou varias vezes a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu desta, ele não tinha mais o que argumentar!

# bom como você já entendeu tudo eu já vou indo tenho muitos pacientes!#

#você ainda vai se arrepender de me destratar assim, vai correr atrás de mim!#

#quem corre atrás de alguém aqui é você e por mim! Quando você não estiver namorando mais ou ficar "viúvo" quem sabe eu te dou uma chance ate lá...#

Sai andando sem olhar pra trás, quem ele pensa que é pra querer satisfações de alguém, me enganou e enganou a namorada se bem que começo a achar que ela mereceu, ela é muito chata!(me desculpem os fãs da Kikyo, é melhor nem ler para não se irritar!).

Depois do longo e cansativo dia eu só precisava ir pra minha casa a minha cama e cair desmaiada nela! A semana seguinte passou tranqüilamente, graças aos céus! Na quarta-feira chegando ao hospital logo na entrada tinha um boxicho (não tenho idéia de como se escreve então me desculpem), não dei muita bola e continuei meu caminho, mas na sala de descanso dos médicos também havia esse fato acontecendo, a curiosidade mata, tinha que saber o que tanto estavam falando!

#gente o que ta acontecendo que ta todo mundo comentando?#

#você não soube Kagome? O InuYasha finalmente terminou com a Kikyo!#

CONTINUA...

OI GENTE!!!!

td bom?????

bom gente qro agradecer as reviews!!!!

e paty ta otimo teu portugues

q td vc mora no japao q kawaii!!!!!

e gente desculpa a demora pra atualiza eh q tava tendo provas na faculdade , tava meio enrolada!!!!!

semana q vem nao sei s vou conseguir pastar d novo mas na outra sem falra eu posto!!!

bjaum a todos!!!!

Ja Ne


	9. Adeus Sesshy

Capitulo 9

Na hora que ouvi aquilo não acreditei! No momento fiquei feliz, mas eu não poderia ficar eu estava com o Sesshoumaru, mas espera, eu prometi que ia deixa-lo para a Rin!! Ai eu estou tão confusa e agora o que eu faço?

#não, num fiquei sabendo de nada.#

#nossa como você ta namorando agora o Sesshoumaru, pensei que soubesse...#

#não, não sabia de nada, o Sesshoumaru não comentou nada comigo, também não deve estar sabendo...#

#a sim, é verdade.#

#bom me dêem licença tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.# (ai essa doeu! hehehehe)

continuei a consultar os pacientes, não podia pensar agora no InuYasha! Não podia...será que não? Mas como sempre quando eu não quero encontrar as pessoas elas aparecem e lá estava ele...mas que droga!

#oi Kagome!#

#oi InuYasha#

#você já soube?# ai que ódio dessa cara de quem esta me testando, mas isso não vai ficar assim!

#quem não sabe? Todos comentam isso no hospital, mas me diga como foi? Ela morreu?#

#feh! Eu terminei com ela!#

# mas porque? Você não prometeu ficar com ela ate ela morrer?#como foi bom fazer aulas de teatro enquanto estava no colegial!

#claro que não, eu estava com ela porque eu queria...Cansei dela... Então mandei ela se virar...#

#hmnnn, sei! Mas que bom pra você então!#

# é só isso que você me diz?#

#o que mais queria que dissesse?Você terminou com ela por que quis... Não foi?#

#Kagome você sabe muito bem porque eu terminei com ela!#

#não só sei o que você me disse!#

#que droga Kagome! Eu terminei com ela por sua causa, pra ficar com você!#

#quem não me garante que você não vai fazer o mesmo comigo? Que quando encontrar alguém que lhe interesse não vai mandar eu me virar e ficar com a outra?#

#por eu gosto de você! Eu quero estar com você!#

#mas você acabou de dizer que estava com ela porque gostava dela... Não vai acontecer o mesmo comigo?#

#Kagome você sabe que eu não gostava dela!#

#então pare de bancar o superior comigo! Admita logo porque terminou com ela e não tente bancar o superior que faz o que bem quer com suas namoradas! Isso é patético!#

#já chega Kagome! Terminei com ela por você e nem vai me dar bola? Fiz o que me pediu e não quer saber de mim? Pelos menos ela transava comigo!#

#é isso que você quer?# virei um tapa na cara dele!# pague uma prostituta!#

E sai andando deixando ele com cara de idiota! Quem ele pensa que é? Não pedi pra ele fazer nada, só falei pra ele tomar uma atitude, eu fica logo com a namorada, ou larga dela, mas não fica por ai colocando chifre nela!! Isso é injusto tanto comigo quanto com ela... Apesar de não gostar muito dela, afinal ela fez chantagem com ele, não acho certo ela ter chifres por causa disso!

Não o vi durante dias, bom, mas não queria vê-lo mesmo... Coloquei meu plano em ação...Comecei a falar de Rin para o Sesshoumaru e parece que esta começando a dar certo... Eles já estão conversando sendo que antes ele nem olhava pra ela, mas num me sinto muito bem perto dela... Porque apesar de estar tentando aproxima-los continuo dormindo com ele... Vocês não têm idéia de como ele é bom de... Deixa pra lá, acho que vocês me entenderam...

Mais algumas semanas sem vê-lo, já estou começando a ficar preocupada...será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

#Kagome, você está ocupada?#

#ahn? A Sesshoumaru, não, não estou, não tem movimento hoje...#

#será que eu posso falar com você?#

#claro...#

#vem comigo# fomos pra uma sala mais reservada... O que será que ele queria? Ai não aki no hospital isso não é muito higiênico...

#Kagome eu não sei como falar isso...# ai, ai, ai não estou gostando disso...#Kagome eu vou ser honesto com você...Eu não sei porque você começou a falar muito na Rin nas ultimas semanas e no inicio achei que era porque você gostava muito dela e comecei a conversar com ela porque eu queria ter um laço com seus amigos mas ai eu comecei a sentir algo por ela...# eu o olhava incrédula.# Kagome, por favor, não fique magoada, mas eu não posso mais continuar saindo com você, eu estou gostando da Rin!#

Meu plano tinha dado certo!! Eu consegui juntar o Sesshoumaru e a Rin!! Uhuhu, mas por outro lado eu estava triste porque afinal de contas eu perdi o Sesshoumaru e ele era muito bom de... Vocês entenderam...

#tudo bem Sesshoumaru...Eu entendo...Eu fico feliz que você esteja feliz e que tenha sido honesto comigo...# do nada veio uma vontade incontrolável de chorar e eu não resisti.

#Kagome você esta bem? Por favor, não fique assim!#

#tudo bem Sesshoumaru, eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha!#

Sai correndo do hospital, corria pelas ruas sem olhar pros lados e para frente quando trombei com alguém.

#você esta bem Kagome? Vem eu te ajudo... Kagome o que aconteceu? Por favor, pare de chorar... Assim não entendo nada!#

#InuYasha, por favor, só me tire daqui!

CONTINUA...

Oi gente!!!

Td bom???

Ai gente me desculpem pela demora mas eh q tava nas provas finais da facu!!!

Mas agora estou de férias e venho postar mais!!!!

Acdy-chan : huhuahuahuahuaaha com qm será q ela ira fikar!!! No capitulo de hj deu pra ver q já mudo mta coisa, mas calma tem mais gente nessa historia ainda!!!hushuhuahuahuauha

Mas tava na hora dele larga da kikyo neh??? Tbm não suporto ela!!!!bjinhossss

paty saori: ai ta nevando ai???? Já penso??? Nunca vi neve mas é meu sonho!!!!

A não seixa então seu marido ouvi sobre o Sesshy pq realmente é difícil não ter ciúmes do gostoso do sesshy!!!!!

Mas calama ainda tem bastante coisa pra acontece e gente pra atrapalha e bagunça td!!!!

Bjinhossss

Bom , mais uma vez mto obrigada meninas por lerem a fic , MT obrigada pelas reviews, isso deixa mto feliz essa criança aki!!! *.*

Bjus

Ja Ne


	10. mas ta no meu quarto Kagome

Capitulo 10

#vem, vamos pra minha casa!#

Eu não pensava em nada, não sei o que me deu, mas eu já estava melhor por estar com ele, mas continuava chorando e ele tentando me acalmar pedindo que eu parasse de chorar, o que era em vão. Eu olhava pra ele e ai que me dava mais vontade de chorar. Dentro de alguns minutos chegamos a casa dele, era próxima ao hospital, ele disse que era porque se precisassem dele, ele estava por perto e chegaria rápido, uma boa medida para um medico, apesar dele não exercer tais funções ficando só na administração, mas deixa pra lá, seria interessante pra mim morar por ali perto também...(hehehe duplo sentido)

#chegamos, não repara não que ta meio bagunçada# nossa se isso era bagunçado pra ele minha casa devia ser um desastre ambulante!

#InuYasha, muito obrigada# ai aqueles olhos lindos tão me olhando de um jeito que por muito mais tempo eu não vou resisti!

#agora vem senta aqui, me diz o que aconteceu.#

#ai longa historia...# meu deus que que eu vou inventa??

#pode começa, eu tenho bastante tempo#

#bom... É problema de família eu preferia não fala nada, você não sabe como já me ajudo me tirando daquele lugar.#

#bom se você não quer falar nada eu vou respeita.# ta ate parece que ele caiu nessa...# você quer alguma coisa pra bebe Kagome?#

#eu aceito um copo d'água.#

#ta, eu já vou pegar. Você quer gelada?#

#pode ser#

#ta aqui.#

#obrigada# mas nem deu tempo de segurar direito o copo, ele virou em cima de mim e molhou toda a minha blusa, ótimo tudo o que eu precisava agora.

#ai Kagome me desculpa, o copo escorrego...# ta vou fingi que acredito.

#tudo bem, eu so quero troca essa blusa agora#

#ta eu vo pega uma blusa minha pra você!#

Ele logo chego com a blusa, aquilo fico parecendo um vestido em mim de tão grande que era ou eu que sou muito pequena? Bom, mas não importa, pelo menos ela era confortável e tinha o perfume dele, nossa como era bom aquele cheiro!

#Kagome, você esta bem? Ta com uma cara de boba...#

#ahn? To ótima obrigada!#

# bom, mas e ai o que vai querer fazer?Não da pra você ir pra casa assim né?#  
da ate dava mas eu queria fica ali com ele , não só pra ta perto dele mas também pra não pensar no Sesshoumaru...

#não sei... A casa é sua...#

#unnn já sei... Vamos ver um dvd?#

#ta pode ser...#

#então vem!#

#ahn? O que?#

#vamos vê o dvd#

#mas a TV ta aqui, olha!#

#mas repara, não tem nenhum aparelho de dvd ai...Ele fica no meu quarto, vem!#

#InuYasha eu acho melhor não...#

#vem logo!#

Ele me pegou no colo, ai aqueles braços fortes, to quase eu agarrando ele aqui! Me colocou na cama, que cama gostosa, eu ia me diverti ali...ops...Não pensem besteira...Ah já não da mais né? Deixo pra lá, eu que vou ta com ele e não vocês então morre de inveja huahuahuahuahuahua. Ele escolheu o dvd, coloco o cd na maquina e veio pra cama assistir comigo. De boa nem lembro qual filme era só ficavam olhando pra tela sem realmente ta olhando pra ela...Tava hipnotizada nele, nada mais interessava. Teve só um momento que prestei atenção no filme e tinha um casal se beijando na mesma hora olhei pro InuYasha e ele também olhou pra mim.

#Kagome eu não to mais agüentando!#

No momento eu que ele disse isso ele me beijou!

CONTINUA....

Oi gente!!!!!!!!

Feliz Ano Novo!!!!!!!!!

Td de bom msm gente!!!!

E esse ano vai ser ótimo, podem esperar

Bom ta ai mais um capitulo e espero q gostem!!!

E se receber bastantes reviews posto rapidinho o próximo capitulo!!!!

Agradeço as reviews do ultimo capitulo

**Gege-ups****: não morre não, se não como eu fico??? Vo pra cadeia mto nova!!!!**

**Aaa vc viu q ele mando a chata pasta??????? O melhor neh?? Não sou fã dela não!!!**

**Huahuahauahua boas férias tbm, passeia mto q eh o melhor!!!**

**Bjinhossss**

**Acdy-chan****: ai tbm acho q ele deve parar d agir como um safado q sempre ta por cima de td e todos!!! Ele não leva em consideração os sentimentos dela neh??? Tem q sofre pra dar valor!!!!!**

**bjinhosssssss**


	11. Já soube

CAPITULO 11

Nossa, vocês não sabem como tava bom aquele beijo!! Mas pêra, para tudo! Eu tava ali porque estava arrasada por o Sesshy me abandonara e já estava nos braços de outro?? Não, isso não tava certo, assim ele vai acha que qualquer coisa eu cedo e também não podia o deixar achando que já tinha me conquistado (mas na verdade tinha) sendo que ele aprontou tanto e não ia ser assim tão fácil esquecer que ele me enganou que ele esteve comigo e ainda estava namorando... Não, não podia ser assim, tão fácil e tão rápido, fiz um esforço enorme e o impedi de continuar!

#Inu, para, por favor, # falei enquanto me desvencilhava dos braços dele.

#o que foi Kagome?# ele me olhava sem entender nada.

#InuYasha, eu não posso continuar... Eu to muito magoada agora e tão muito frágil e vulnerável, se acontece algo vai ser por causa disso e eu prefiro que seja por algo mais... #

#tudo bem... Eu entendo... (ta, sei...), mas pelo menos você pode me dizer por que te encontrei na rua chorando?#

#bem... Isso... É porque recebi uma noticia que não estava esperando, fiquei em choque, mas logo irei me recuperar... Prometo. #

#tudo bem então, você ainda não confia em mim pra contar e vou respeitar (ai, ai, ai, quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia), mas me deixar ver se sua roupa secou, eu vou te levar em casa, creio que agora o que você mais quer é ficar sozinha#.

#obrigada#

Haha vocês acharam que eu ia dormi com ele assim tão cedo né ???Mas calma tudo chega... hehehehehe... Bom mas ele me levou em casa e logo eu adormeci, não queria saber de mais nada nem pensar em mais nada ou em ninguém só queria dormir.

Na manha seguinte fiz o de habitual e já de tarde fui trabalhar, quando entrava no hospital logo na recepção vi Sesshoumaru conversando animadamente com Rin, assim que ele me viu seu rosto que demonstrava um leve sorriso se alterou, passou para sua habitual expressão fria e sem sentimentos, Rin que não sabia de nada me cumprimentou normalmente e já se encarregava de pegar minha ficha de pacientes do dia para me entregar, todo o que eu queria chegar perto dos dois, chegar perto de quem no dia anterior me deixara, mas eu tinha me proposto aquilo, tinha me proposto a junta-los, mas então porque estava tão ressentida com ele? Será que estava me apaixonado por ele? Não, eu não poderia, não queria estar...

#aqui Kagome, sua lista de hoje... Ah e aquele assunto parece que está dando certo. #

# obrigada Rin, que bom que está dando certo, melhor, não está dando, já deu, não percebeu? Tenha um bom dia. Bom dia Sesshoumaru. # e tratei de sair dali, mas ainda pude ouvir parte da conversa deles.

#nossa Kagome estava estranha, não acha, mal te cumprimentou... #

#eu já esperava Rin, ontem nós terminamos... Ela não está bem ainda... #

#Terminaram? Por quê?#

#eu não podia continuar com ela gostando de outra... #

Pronto tudo o que eu precisava, ouvir aquilo e quem disse que eu não estava bem? Quem ele acha que é achar que estava sofrendo por causa dele?? Ai mas quem que eu engano nessa? Eu realmente estava sofrendo...

Mas será que eu não vou ter paz um minuto nesse hospital??? Lá vinha o InuYasha, ai o que seria agora?

#kagome, você está melhor?#

#InuYasha, o que faz aqui? Você não fica na parte administrativa do hospital?#

#ora Kagome, fiquei preocupado com você. #

#bom, obrigada, já estou melhor... #

#que bom... Bom, vou deixar você em paz. #

O que?? Era só aquilo mesmo? Não tinha mais nada a dizer? Não acredito isso é poder ser verdade...

#InuYasha, você ta bem?#

# o que? Como assim?#

#tem certeza que é só isso que você queria?#

#sim, tenho sim, o que mais poderia querer?# ai, mas que safado poderia me chamar pra sair, sei lá, como ele é capaz de me tratar assim, só porque ontem eu não dormi com ele???

#não, realmente não poderia querer mais nada, obrigada pela sua preocupação. # não vou dar o braço a torcer... Não irei ceder.

Ele já estava indo embora no final do corredor quando se virou.

#Kagome, eu soube que você e o meu irmão terminaram... Já que é assim, não gostaria de sair comigo no final de semana, e eu sei que sua folga nessa semana é no final de semana, então essa desculpa você não pode me dar!#

Ai, mas que idiota, ele quer que o hospital inteiro saiba que eu terminei com o irmão dele e já estou me jogando em cima dele? Vão pensar que já que eu não consegui um dos donos estou tentando arrebatar o outro.

# eu não sei se vou fazer algo, mas me liga, quem sabe meus planos de viajar não aconteçam e abre uma vaga pra você na minha agenda.# eu falei que não ia ser tão fácil assim.

CONTINUA.....

Oi gente!!!

Td bom??

Bom com prometido postei BEM mais rápido que o d costume!!!

Huahauau sei q mtos ficaram com raiva mas por favor não me matem ta??? Vcs ainda vão passa mais raiva ainda huahuahauhauha

Gege-ups : oieeee

Huahauhauhua eles estão sendo firmer neh??? Mas tem q ser, se não não tem graça, mas nd comparado a mtos q eu já vi por ia

Ahhh vc já viu o filme crepúsculo??? Então vai querer mais irritante do que aquilo??? A q saco morde ela logo pra pode da um beijão nela neh???? Fiquei subindo pelas paredes qndo vi!!!

Aaa vc vai presta oq?? Em quais facu??? É eu sei bem como é qndo ta prestando vestibular, fica tenso neh??? Mas vale a pena, olha so se eu passei na USP (e olha q não so nd inteligente) td mundo pode passar!!! Mas não fica so fechada em casa não, da uma volta no minino um final d tarde no final d semana no cinema viu?? Se não ninguém agüenta!!!

Beijinhoss

Nanne : aqui nanne, mais um capitulo e não demore, demorei???

Bjinhosss

Acdy-chan : vc ainda acha que ela ta mto fácil???? Ai escrevi um pouco contrariada, mas realmente cncordo com vc, ela faz td aquele discurso falando q não podia ceder e não podia mesmo neh????

Ai mas eu não agüentaria, e é sempre assim cmg, ajo e depois penso e mtas vezes me arrependo, mas faz parte neh???

Miih: Oieeeeeee

A como assim vc não viu????

Huahuahauhua não tem problema, agora vc já ta lendo e ainda tem um tanto pra acompanha.

Hehehehehehe a Kagome ta bem nessa fic, Sesshy, Inu e Kouga, mas com qm ela vai fica??? Ate eu to indecisa com quem, mas acho q isso q deixa divertida a historia!!!! Mas calma, isso eu já sei, não vai ser fácil, com qlqr de seja, esse vai te q luta mto por ela!!!!

Que bom q está gosta, fico muito feliz, mto mesmo, d estar agradando!!

E qndo vc vai postar alguma das suas??? Acompanho tds!!! Plix posta logo!!!

bjaummmmmmmmm


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

#bla bla bla# fala dos personagens

Nossa, mas como esse telefone toca! Não me lembro de ter deixado ele ligado... Bom hoje já é sábado e acabei de acordar depois ter dormido do jeito que cheguei do hospital, são... Deixe me ver... Cara, são oito da amanha, planejava acordar mais tarde... Mas quem será o idiota que está me ligando... hmmm... Só podia ser ele...

# é bom você ter um bom motivo pra ta me ligando tão cedo, como o hospital ter pegado fogo!#

#Bom dia pra você também Kagome, mas não, não foi por isso que eu liguei, foi pra pergunta o que você vai fazer esse final de semana, abriu um horário pra mim na sua agenda?#

# a, então foi pra isso? Não, não abriu horário nenhum, eu vou pra praia.#

# vai pra praia? Mas assim vai ficar pouco tempo#

# não vou não... vou hoje, amanha também vou ter folga porque vou usar o folga da próxima semana e volto na segunda de tarde pra trabalhar logo a noite.#

# a ta... mas me diz, pra que praia você vai?#

# ora a mais próxima daqui de São Paulo é o Guarujá, vou descer daqui a pouco.#

# e vai ficar aonde?#

#no apartamento da minha mãe mesmo, quando nós éramos mais novos íamos muito pra lá.#

# na praia principal mesmo?#

#é sim, mas porque tantas perguntas InuYasha?#

# pra ficar mais fácil pra te achar...#

#o que? Não você não pode ir pra lá!#

#como não? A praia e a cidade não são suas e posso ir onde bem quiser, mas não se preocupe, você vai adorar que eu esteja lá, tchau Kagome ate logo. #

#InuYasha não se atreva...#

E não foi que o safado desligou na minha cara e não pude dizer tudo o que eu queria, mas não ia deixar de ir pra minha praia como eu estava planejando a dias por causa dele! Arrumei minhas coisas e logo peguei o carro e comecei a dirigir pra a estrada em pouco tempo cheguei à praia e ao apartamento de minha mãe, o dia estava lindo, arrumei a bolsa de praia e desci para a praia, arrumei um guarda sol e uma cadeirinha, já estava sentada a algum tempo tomando um sol quando de longe se ouvia um buxixo de garotas falando sobre um cara que estava andando perto do mar, falavam que era lindo com m corpo perfeito e um sorriso encantador... Não de muita atenção, pois provavelmente estariam falando sobre mais um daqueles garotos marombados que desfilam se achando os mais lindos do mundo. Voltei mina concentração a minha revistinha de fofocas quando de repente alguém bloqueou meu sol.

# você poderia dar licença moço, to tentando pega um...# meu deus, ele estava lindo naquele bermudão, sem camisa,mostrando o corpo perfeito que ele tem e não pude ainda ver com detalhes, huahuahuahua, com a cabelo prateado dele solto batendo nas costas e com aquele sorriso lindo pra mim.# ah era de você que todas aquelas garotas estavam falando...#

# oi, Kagome, bom te ver também.#

#oi InuYasha, você veio aqui pra que? Pra me...#

# pra que?#

Pra me atormenta não ta vendo não, eu to quase babando aqui, com você na minha frente só com esse bermudão, com essa barriga perfeita que ta dando inveja em todo mundo e essas costas maravilhosas e eu to me contendo pra não abraça... e esse sorriso lindo, nossa elas tem razão o sorriso dele é lindo...

# pra me encher, começando com tampar o meu sol!#

# a me desculpe, prometo que não faço mais isso, mas e ai quando que chego aqui?#

# não vai ter outro jeito se não conversar com você né?#

# é... #

#hum... Cheguei faz pouco tempo e vim direto pra cá. #

# demorei um pouco pra te achar, mas valeu a pena procurar, você ta linda... #

#obrigada#

# mas e ai, vai fica o final de semana inteiro torrando nesse sol sem dar um mergulho? Vem vamos entrar no mar!#

Ele me estendeu a mão que não hesitei em pegar e logo estávamos dentro do mar, vocês não vão ate acreditar eu também não estava acreditando, confesso que até queria que ele fizesse algo, mas ele não avançou o sinal nenhuma vez se quer, não tentou nem ao menos me beijar, e eu já não estava agüentando mais aquele homem lindo do meu lado come se fosse só o meu melhor amigo, será que fui dura de mais com ele quando disse que ele veio pra praia só pra me encher, será que foi por isso que ele não tentou nada? Ai não, não podia ficar assim, já não estava mais agüentando, foi quando no ultimo dia estávamos nos despedindo, próximos ao mirante, em um rochedo onde o mar quebrava ao entardecer que esqueci meu bom senso o meu alto controle e pulei no pescoço dele para dar um beijo nele. (huahuahua, bem cena mesmo de filme, sabe aquele pôr-do-sol lindo, meio alaranjado com aquela onda linda arrebentando ao fundo?)

# eu não falei que você que iria me querer?#.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Legenda:

# bla bla bla# fala dos personagens

( bla bla bla) minha interrupções

# como é que é?#

# eu falei que você que iria me querer, não se lembra? Eu disse pra você que ainda iria se arrepender e iria atrás de mim, pois foi o que acabou de acontecer, você que veio atrás de mim, voce que me beijou!#

# eu que fui atrás de você? Quem que apareceu aqui na praia, ficou me enchendo de perguntas pra descobrir aonde eu ia e não largo do um pé o final de semana inteiro?# enquanto eu falava já sentia meu sangue fervendo, como ele podia falar assim?

#ora se você não quisesse mesmo que eu aparecesse aqui não iria ficar respondendo as minhas perguntas e daria um jeito de me fazer sumir e foi você que me beijou, eu não fiz nada!#

#COMO?MAS...MAS...MAS VOCE É UM IDIOTA!#

# ta vendo, não sabe nem o que me responder! Mas agora vamos parar de brigar e venha aqui me dar mais um beijo# ele já passava as mãos pela a minha cintura tentando me puxar para mais perto dele para me beijar de novo, mas não iria ficar assim, o empurrei, virei à cara e sai andando!

#Kagome,para com isso, deixa disso,vai!Volta aqui!#

# eu não quero mais falar com você InuYasha! Agora eu vou voltar ao hospital porque tenho muitos pacientes e não ouse me procurar hoje, não quero nem que ver a sua cara!#

Fui direto pra o hospital e fiquei a noite inteira evitando o InuYasha, eu estava mais do que irritada com ele, eu estava possessa! Mas quando parece que se quer que algo passe rápido é ai que o tempo não passa nunca! Mas nada dura pra sempre e finalmente aquela noite acabou! Mas infelizmente meu dia passou incrivelmente rápido e já estava novamente no hospital!

# bom dia Rin, pode me dar a lista de paciente de hoje?#

#a sim claro Kagome, é Kagome... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, será que posso?#

#mas é claro#

# é eu outro dia você mal comprimento o Sesshoumaru, você está chateada de ter terminado com ele?#

#rin, pense comigo, eu supostamente era namorada dele certo? O que quer dizer que supostamente gostava dele, eu tinha terminado com ele tinha que parecer um pouco abalada com isso, não podia estar por ai pulando de felicidade com um sorriso enorme no rosto, não acha?# meu deus quem que eu to querendo enganar?

#é você esta certa...# eu não acredito que ela acredito...

TRIN...TRIN...TRINN, (onomatopéia horrível de celular tocando)

#so um minuto Rin#

#claro#

#alo?Meu deus,Kouga é você?Sim, sim estou aqui em são Paulo,o que,você ta aonde?Que maravilha,se posso te encontrar hoje?Bem,voce sabe como é minha vida, trabalho a noite no hospital...sim ainda estou no hospital que o Miroku me conseguiu um bico, mas pretendo em breve mudar, quero uma clinica especializada ou um hospital onde meu horário seja melhor pra mim... se você não se importar de me esperar sair do trabalho encontro você depois, pra mim esta ótimo,te vejo lá,ate logo!# vocês não vão acreditar em quem chegou enquanto estava no telefone, sim InuYasha e ainda mais Sesshoumaru, tudo o que eu precisava!

#nossa Kagome, você parecia bem animada com essa ligação!#

# bom, era meu namorado da faculdade! Nós terminamos só porque ele voltou pra o interior e eu continuei aqui...# continuei conversando com Rin como se os dois não estivessem ali e muito menos existissem# e agora ele está em São Paulo e vou encontra-lo depois daqui, para lembrar os velhos tempos!#

#Kagome, como pode falar assim?#

#ora Rin, ele foi meu namorado durante toda a faculdade, e olha que isso é tempo e agora está aqui em São Paulo e está me chamando pra sair, não seja ingênua de achar que ele só quer me ver e conversar... Ele quer muito mais e estou disposta a isso hoje! Bom mas nós já conversamos de mais, já pegou minha lista?#

#a sim aqui está!#

#obrigada Rin e me deseje sorte!#eles ficaram me olhando com cara de idiotas, e é isso mesmo que eles sao, dois idiotas e eu sai andando pelo corredor sem nem olhar pra tras!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Legenda:

# bla bla bla# fala dos personagens

( bla bla bla) minha interrupções

#oi demorei muito?#

#q nada Kagome, acabei de chagar! Nossa que saudades que eu tava de você! Você ta linda Kagome, ta moreninha!#

#huahuaua eu acabei de chaga da praia, aproveitei esse final de semana pra da um pulo por lá, você sabe como eu adoro!#

#sei, sei sim, você é louca por uma piscina ou praia, principalmente praia! mas e ai, aonde você quer ir?#

# a não sei... Tem alguma sugestão?# enquanto falava com o Kouga tive a impressão de que alguém estava de longe observando tudo... Mas não soube quem era naquela hora.

#a tem um restaurante de cozinha italiana aqui perto que é uma delicia, interessada?#

#com você qualquer coisa me interessa, vamos lá!#

#ótimo. #

Fomos ao restaurante sugerido pelo Kouga, realmente a comida era uma delicia, conversamos muito já era muito tarde quando saímos do restaurante e ele foi me levar para casa.

#você está hospedado aonde Kouga?#

#num hotel mais no centro, é bem simpático.#

#muito longe daqui?#

#é um pouco...demora uns 40 minutos de táxi.#

#nossa e deve fica uma nota.#

#é barato não fica. #

#então dorme aqui, amanha você pode pegar metro ou mesmo táxi e como é de dia a bandeirada fica menor. #

Ele me fez uma cara maliciosa e eu retribui do mesmo jeito, não foi dito mais nada ele entro no meu apartamento e se vocês tem um pouco de imaginação já sabem o que aconteceu.

Na outra manha acordei com a campainha de casa sendo tocada freneticamente, e eu amaldiçoava o infeliz que a estava tocando daquela forma, eu tinha dormido muito pouco naquela noite e precisava recuperar as minhas energias. Kouga se levantou do meu lado me perguntando o que estava acontecendo e eu não fazia a menor noção. Vestimos nossas roupas e eu fui atender a bendita campainha e sabe quem que a estava tocando? Ele mesmo aquele idiota do InuYasha.

#o que você quer aqui tão cedo InuYasha?#

#eu vim aqui pra sabe o que esse lobo fedido ta fazendo aqui!#

#olha aqui cara de cachorro, o que eu faço aqui ou não, não te diz respeito!#

#lógico que diz, eu quero sabe o que você faz na casa da minha namorada!#

#namorada? Você ta namorando Kagome? Eu não acredito que você não me falou nada!#

#o que mas eu não estou! É invenção dele!#

# tchau Kagome, nunca pensei que você fosse assim!#

Ele acabou de pegar as coisas dele e foi embora com um olhar magoado, achando que eu era a pior das mulheres. Eu não sou assim, ta talvez um pouco, mas não tanto o quanto tinha naquele olhar.

#olha o que você fez InuYasha, ele foi embora. A única pessoa que realmente me ama ta indo embora! Todo por sua causa e suas mentiras estúpidas!#

#eu não menti coisa alguma, você ainda pode não ser a minha namorada, mas vai ser em breve e ele não é a única pessoa que te ama. Eu te amo e to aqui. To aqui disposto a te perdoa por ter saído com ele, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente naquele final de semana na praia. E vamos entrando porque eu tenho que tira esse cheiro desse lobo fedido de você logo, já ta me dando enjôo o cheiro dele em você, no teu corpo de agora em diante só vai ter o meu cheiro nele, porque você é só minha. #

Enquanto ele me falava tudo isso, ele foi me pegando belos braços, me envolvendo pela a cintura e me empurrando pra dentro do apartamento. E enquanto ele falava eu já estava mole nos braços dele, envolvida pelo perfume, só não esborrachei no chão porque ele percebeu o meu estado e me apertou bem. Ele me levou direto pro meu quarto e tratou de tira o cheiro que ele dizia estar sentindo em mim, sendo ele yokai devia sentir cheiros que eu não sentia, mas não me importei, deixava fazer o que ele queria comigo.

#hmmm...que horas são?#

# já são19 horas Kagome!#

#nossa, eu preciso ir InuYasha, eu to atrasada já!#

#a não, você não vai a lugar algum, eu quero fica aqui com você, bem quietinho só os dois!#

#mas InuYasha eu preciso ir trabalhar!#

#pois eu digo que hoje você não vai, eu sou dono daquele hospital e você não vai hoje, to de dando o dia de folga, e outra, você não vai porque ta muito cansada, se exercito muito essa tarde vai acaba desmaiando no hospital!#

#mas... #

#nada de mais Kagome, volta aqui e vem dormi, e eu preciso vê uns horários melhores pra você, você tem que passa pro turno da manha!#

#isso é ótimo, mas por quê?#

#ora eu quero sai de noite com a minha namorada e como eu vou fazer isso se ela tiver trabalhando? Ela tem que trabalha de dia!#

Eu não disse mais nada, simplesmente me aconcheguei no InuYasha e dormi com um sorriso nos lábios.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Legenda:

# bla bla bla# fala dos personagens

( bla bla bla) minha interrupções

# bom dia! Ou melhor, boa noite!#

#hmmm, que horas são?#

#são por volta das 2 da manha!#

#nossa, eu nem liguei pro hospital pra avisar que não ia!#

#caramba, mas como você preocupada!#

#alguem de nós tem que ser responsável!#

# hm, tonta, não se preocupa, já liguei agora a pouco falando que você teve um problema pessoal e não ia poder ir.#

# você ligou?#

#foi, eu tinha acordado e pensei em fazer isso. Ta vendo, eu sou responsável.#

# ta vou fingir que acredito.#

# bom, mas me diz, o que você quer fazer? Onde você quer ir?#

# agora? A essa hora?#

# essa é umas das cidades que não dormem, há milhares de coisas pra se fazer!#

#hmmm, nesse momento eu quero ficar aqui abraçada com você, só aproveitando!#

# isso eu posso da um jeito.#

# pode é?#

#posso, posso.#

Ele falava com a voz rouca em meu ouvido , o que me fazia arrepiar inteira e o que ele percebia facilmente, odeio quando meus sentimentos ficam estampados no meu rosto. Mas do que depressa ele começou a me beijar, um beijo no inicio calmo e profundo , que com o passar do tempo começou a ser mais exigente, mais feroz, mais desesperado e urgente, como se eu fosse sumir e ele precisasse com todas as forças dele me sugar ate a alma, com o clima esquentando ele foi descendo as mãos que estavam nos meus ombros pela a lateral do meu corpo, me massageando ate que umas das mãos parou em um dos meus seios e a outra em minha coxa, puxando-a para cima. Vendo onde aquilo ia dar eu não me contive e comecei a aproveitar as caricias e a deslizar as minhas mãos por aquelas costas perfeitas dele. Eu o arranhava de leve as costas e isso o fazia arrepiar por inteiro. Sem esperar muito ele começou a me penetrar, porem ele me torturava, os movimentos eram lentos e curtos, ele sabia que eu o queria sentir por inteiro, queria que ele fosse rápido e fundo, ele fazia aquilo só para me deixar louca de desejo.

# não faz assim Inu, vai mais rápido.# eu já falava com a respiração acelerada e tendo que controlar muito a minha voz.

# eu quero ouvir você gemer. Eu quero ouvir você implorar por mim.#

# você é muito ...ahh...# ele tinha estocado com mais força e ido mais fundo, aquela doce tortura já estava me deixando louca.

# eu sou muito o que?# a respiração dele já estava ofegante, dava pra perceber que ele estava se controlando muito para me torturar daquele jeito, mas ele não percebia que alem de me torturar ele se torturava.

#muito..ahhh... muito orgulhoso...ahhhhhhhh... mas eu sou mais...#

#é mesmo? mas você já começou a gemer#

Ele conversava comigo sem parar de me penetrar, porem daquela forma lenta que eu tanto queria que fosse mais rápida e profunda, com mais força.

# mas não vou implorar, você é quem vai.#

Mais do que depressa o empurrei, nesse momento ele perdeu a penetração.

# não, não, não, fica ai deitadinho, eu fico por cima agora.#

Eu sentei em cima dele sem permitir que ele me penetrasse de novo, segurei o pênis dele com uma das mãos e a outra fiquei segurando ele para que ficasse deitado, com muita calma ia conduzindo aos poucos o membro para dentro de mim, a cada pouco que introduzia o membro em mim eu já tornava a tirar, eu via a cara dele de insatisfação. Era o que eu queria, torturá-lo assim como ele fez comigo. Colocava a cabeça do pênis dentro d mim e logo já tornava a tirá-la, o membro dele já pulsava em minha mão de tanto desejo.

# pelo amor de deus, kagome, eu não agüento mais!#

# não gosto do próprio remédio Inu?#

# não , nenhum pouco.#

#otimo, assim você aprende.#

# agora, vem logo vai, me coloca pra dentro logo#

#só se você não mais me torturar assim.#

#prometo, prometo.#

#otimo.#

Não precisou de mais nada, ele segurou a minha cintura e me puxou para baixo, o membro dele me preencheu por completo. Ele começou com movimentos rápidos e frenéticos, segurava minha cintura para eu acompanhar o ritmo e me chocar mais forte contra ele. Depois de algum tempo nessa posição, ele me virou e ficou de novo por cima. Os movimentos eram mais fortes e mais profundos, ele beijava minha boca com enorme possessividade, não demorou muito para que nós dois alcançássemos o clímax. Ele caiu de lado na cama e me puxou pro peito dele. Dormi mais uma vez abraçada a ele e muito cansada, na verdade exausta, afinal desde a noite passada eu estava fazendo um exercício que drena todas as energias, só não desmaiei porque esse exercício é bom de mais!


	16. Chapter 16

Olá gente. Eu sei abandonei total essa fic.

Por isso resolvi postar todos os capitulos que faltavam pra voces não terem que esperar por cada capitulo, pq pelo menos pra mim, é torturante ter que ficar esperando.

Epero que gostem! A todos bom final de 2011!

Bjos

Capitulo 16

#amor, onde você ta?#

#estamos aqui em cima pai!#

# e o que minhas princesas estão fazendo?#

# tamo brincando de pinta pai, olha como ta bonito meu desenho pai!#

# ta lindo Sakura, foi você quem desenhou o papai assim, foi?#

#nao, foi a mamãe e eu to pintando.#

#hum , ta ficando muito bom! Continua ai que vou roubar um pouquinho a mamãe, ta?#

#ta, pra você eu deixo.#

Ele me puxou pra fora do quarto da nossa menina e assim que chegou no corredor me pressionou contra a parede e me beijou com vontade.

#me da os parabéns!#

#e posso saber pelo que?#

#porque a inauguração do novo hospital foi um sucesso e fomos condecorados pelo governo como exemplo de hospital modelo e super avançado.#

#meus parabéns Inu! Que reconhecimento!#

#pois é, deu td certo, como eu sempre quis!#

#que bom#

#agora eu acho que a gente deve comemorar#

Ele já voltava a me beijar e começava a subir a mão pela minha saia.

#mais tarde Inu, eu prometo, mas agora tenho que ir ver a Sakura.#

#td bem, mas de noite você não me escapa.#

#nem quero#

Pisquei pra ele e entrei no quarto, o resto da noite prometia e da minha vida também.


End file.
